Computer applications and other programs are sometimes developed in processes that extend over periods of time. For example, after the software has been designed, a development phase can be started in which one or more developers write or otherwise generate and assemble code that will ultimately form the application. In some situations, the development phase can end at a predefined time, and thereafter the application can be revised in one or more ways during a revision phase. For example, errors that have been found in the developed application can be corrected, or other adjustments can be made.
One important characteristic of user interfaces is its layout and that it contains the correct user interface (UI) elements in that layout. For example, changes made during the revision phase can inadvertently cause the layout to change and/or one or more UI elements to be removed from the UI of the application.
Another important characteristic of UIs is that the language of UI elements is correctly matched with the particular situation. For example, the application can be intended for multiple national markets and the UI can therefore be provided with different texts for the UI elements depending on the relevant country, such as English, German, or French texts.